


You're In Ruins

by Synnerxx



Category: Parenthood (2010)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Adam finally finds out what's troubling Crosby.





	You're In Ruins

There's an eloquent gloom about Crosby and Adam is surprised by his word choice. He isn't one for poetry, but the phrase fits Crosby anyway, so he lets it go. Apparently, Katie left him when she found out about Jabbar and Jasmine is refusing to let him see his son after they have had a huge fight about the paternity test. His life is in ruins and he can't fix anything. It's all his fault anyway, maybe if he weren't so stupid.... Adam lets him rant and rage, comforting him when he needs it most. There's nothing that he can do.


End file.
